


11. You Are My North Star

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [11]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>Or; Clarke takes Lexa on her dream date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. You Are My North Star

They've been 'dating' for two months but have hardly been on a romantic outing together other than their first date.

Clarke and Lexa have been on plenty of double and triple dates, of course, but Clarke feels like it's about time that she surprises Lexa with something a bit different.

The young blonde is nervous, but she knows that the brunette is going to like the surprise - she had, after all, given her the idea.

She has been planning the whole thing for over a week and a half and has even enlisted Octavia and Bellamy for help. Bellamy because she needs to borrow his truck, and Octavia because the brunette is a romantic genius, in her opinion.

Right now Clarke is driving Bellamy's pickup to Lexa's house. She's running just on schedule, and she's sure that she'll get there right before the clock strikes seven.

If everything goes according to plan, Clarke thinks that this will be her single greatest accomplishment in the world except maybe getting into an art college, but this is definitely a close second.

She pulls up in a one of the parking spaces closest to Lexa's building and hops out of the truck, jogging over to the apartment door that she knows to be Lexa's.

Her pale hand rises to knock on the door, knuckles tapping against the wood quickly. Now that she's actually here, she feels a little nervous about the whole idea, thinking that maybe Lexa is really just going to hate it and will dump her on the spot.

When Lexa opens the door a few moments later, clad in black skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved button up shirt, and a pair of flats, all of Clarke's worries fly away. Her hair is done in an intricate braid but is still down, and she's sure that the brunette has never looked more beautiful before.

"Hi," Clarke says softly. "You look beautiful."

"As do you, Clarke," Lexa replies, smiling at the blonde. Her eyes roam the blonde for a moment, the smile turning into a wider one.

It's an understatement, really. Clarke is wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a dressy white tank top. She has on knee-length heeled boots (something that she's sure to regret later) and a black leather jacket. She looks hot.

"Thank you," she replies, licking her bottom lip as her eyes roam over Lexa's body.

"Let me just go grab my purse and we can-"

"You won't need it," Clarke says with a shake of her head.

Lexa hesitates for a moment, but then nods. "Alright. I'll be back later," she calls out to Anya, her sister, who is sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Kay!" The older blonde yells back, and Lexa steps out of the apartment.

She shuts the door behind her and then turns to Clarke, a smile on her lips. "So, are you really not going to tell me what it is that we're doing?"

Clarke shakes her head, taking Lexa by the hand and leading her to the car. "Nope! Not a word. It won't take us long to get there."

"Fine," Lexa says with a roll of her eyes. She doesn't really mind the surprise, though; Clarke has yet to disappoint.

It doesn't take them long to get to their destination, though Clarke is constantly dodging Lexa's questions about what they're doing and why she has Bellamy's truck. It isn't until they pull up at an empty field and Clarke gets out of the truck and takes off the cover to the back of the pickup that Lexa understands.

"You actually did this for me?" Lexa asks incredulously. "I didn't... Clarke, I..."

"You said you've always wanted someone to take you out on a date like this, so..." Clarke smiles; Lexa hasn't said anything yet, but she can see the joy in her eyes.

Lexa looks in the back of the pickup once again, a wide smile on her lips. It's filled with pillows and blankets, and Clarke's laptop is back there clearly ready for a movie to be watched. She can remember mentioning it to Clarke once that it was her dream date, but they had both been drunk at the time. She hadn't expected Clarke to even remember it, let alone do it.

"This is incredible," she says and then turns around to face Clarke, engulfing the girl in a hug. "Thank you," she whispers.

Clarke laughs and wraps her arms around Lexa. "I'm glad that you like it."

"I love it," Lexa replies.

Pulling away, Clarke smiles. "Good. Do you wanna eat and watch this movie?"

"Is it _The Notebook_?"

"Unfortunately," she replies with a laugh. She has never been able to stand the movie, but it had been apart of Lexa's dream date plan, so she had obliged without hesitation.

"You really are amazing," Lexa says with a shake of her head.

Clarke only laughs and hops in the back of the truck, reaching out a hand to help Lexa get up as well. As soon as the brunette is up, she gestures for her to sit in the pile of pillows and blankets. It's surprisingly comfortable.

"Start the movie?" She asks Lexa as she picks up the cooler filled with food and a bottle of soda.

She opens up the soda and pours both her and Lexa some in red plastic cups while Lexa starts the movie, a smile on her lips. She hands Lexa her drink and then her sandwich, which she already knows is the brunette's favorite.

After taking a bite, Lexa grins. "You really are incredible, Clarke Griffin. How'd you know?"

"Anya told me that part."

"Anya was in on this?" Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow.

Laughing, Clarke nods. "She might not be my biggest fan, but I can be persuasive. Plus, I think she thought it was cute."

"It is cute."

"Shut up and watch your movie, Commander," Clarke says softly, wrapping the arm that isn't holding her sandwich around Lexa's torso.

Lexa leans into Clarke and gets comfortable, watching the movie while she eats her sandwich.

About halfway through the movie they end up under the blankets, Lexa in Clarke's arms. She cries, of course - she always does - while Clarke resists the urge to roll her eyes at the movie that she can't stand.

They stay in the back of the pickup for about twenty more minutes after the movie ends, but then Clarke packs up their things - refusing to let Lexa help - and motions for her to follow her.

"We're walking?" Lexa asks, an eyebrow raised. While her shoes are fine to walk in, Clarke's are not."

"Not far," she promises. "Come on."

Lexa shrugs and follows, unsure of what's happening. She had assumed that the movie in the back of the truck was it (because really, what else could she have asked for) but it seems that Clarke has other plans for their evening.

Smiling, Clarke takes Lexa's hand in hers and leads her to a spot where there is a blanket lying on the ground. Though it's dark, Lexa isn't entirely sure how she had missed it to begin with. There are pillows on the ground, though not nearly as many as there had been in the back of the truck. Clarke lays down and motions for Lexa to join her.

"What do you know about constellations?" Clarke asks, pointing up to the sky. It's clear and beautiful, each star able to clearly be seen.

"The Big Dipper and the Little Dipper is about it," Lexa says with a slight chuckle. She points to an array of stars to their left. "That's the Little Dipper, I think. Right?"

Clarke nods. "Yes. And that," she says, pointing, "is the big dipper."

Lexa follows where Clarke is pointing with a smile.

Excitedly, Clarke begins pointing out other constellations and telling her random facts about space. Lexa is interested, of course, but the stars aren't what is holding her attention; her eyes are on Clarke the entire time, noticing the way that her blue eyes light up when she gets excited about something and the look of absolute joy that doesn't leave her face.

Though they're lying there together for over an hour, Lexa wishes that she could stay there forever. Unfortunately, it's already nearing eleven o'clock, and both girls know that they need to be getting home soon.

Clarke grabs the blanket and pillows and carries them back to the truck, somehow managing to still hold Lexa's hand all the way there. She only lets go long enough to toss everything in the pickup and get in the car, but they're linked together once again once they're in it.

"This was really amazing, Clarke, I..." Lexa's voice trails off for a moment as she tries to think of something to say. "I had a great time. Thank you," she settles on.

"I'm glad you liked it. I had a great time too, Lex," she says with a smile and a glance towards Lexa.

They don't say much on the ride to Lexa's apartment, but the silence is not uncomfortable. They're stealing glances at each other every few moments and smiling, but they both pretend otherwise.

"I'll walk you to the door." Lexa doesn't protest.

Their hands are joined together again as soon as they can be, and Clarke gives Lexa a goodnight kiss when we're at the door.

"You look beautiful," Clarke says. She knows that she has already said that tonight, but she just can't help it. The brunette is breathtaking, even after having sat in the back of a pickup and then on the ground for the last few hours.

She doesn't give Lexa a chance to reply, instead giving a small wave and turning around to walk back to Bellamy's truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ButterfliesParadise for the prompt, which was Clarke taking Lexa on a really sweet date and then, just when Lexa thinks it's over, they go stargazing. 
> 
> I'm sorry that there wasn't a new one of these posted for the last two days, but life got in the way. I'm back to regular updates now, though! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
